Vuelve
by Hetare Tenshi
Summary: A pesar de que ya no tenía caso, una parte de él mantenía la esperanza de que volviera.


Titulo: Vuelve

**Resumen**: A pesar de que ya no tenía caso, una parte de él mantenía la esperanza de que volviera.

**Fandom**: Amour Sucré/Corazón de melón

**Personajes**: Castiel, Nathaniel

**Género**: Romance, Angst, Yaoi

**Rating**: Todos los públicos

**Capítulos**: 1

**Estado**: Finalizado

**Inspiración**: Vuelve (Reik)

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a ChiNo Miko.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

—¿No lo comprendes? —Su puño se estrelló contra la pared, a pocos centímetros del rostro del otro chico; con eso había liberado una parte de la frustración que aún se notaba en su propio rostro. El otro chico ni se inmuto ante la acción, no le importaba mucho resultar golpeado; aunque se defendería y quizá devolvería el ataque si realmente el otro tuviera la intención de hacerle daño.

—¿Comprender qué, Castiel? —Cuestionó con una seriedad que no solía mostrar ni cuando ejercía su trabajo como delegado de la clase —. ¿Qué me odias? Eso lo comprendo… —Fue acallado por los labios ajenos, labios que se habían posado sobre los suyos… labios que lo besaban, los labios de Castiel.

Se quedó quieto, sin responder al beso y sin hacer un esfuerzo por romper el contacto.

—Nathaniel… —La voz de Castiel se había suavizado, pese a que su ceño seguía fruncido. Nathaniel lo miraba sin decir ni hacer nada, ¿cómo se supone que debía reaccionar ante eso? ¿Qué debía pensar? ¿Qué debía hacer?

—¿Por…? —Titubeó —. ¿Por qué…?

—Te amo —. Castiel agachó su rostro. Los mechones rojos de su cabello cubrieron sus ojos que permanecían cerrados y con el ceño fruncido —. Te amo —repitió, al parecer frustrado. Quizá porque realmente no quería decir aquello, pero debía decirlo pues ese sentimiento iba en aumento y cada vez resultaba más insoportable.

»¿Hace cuánto había sido eso? ¿Ocho años? ¿Nueve años? Sí…. Nueve años, a poco tiempo de que sean diez… Diez años desde el inicio de lo más maravilloso que le pudo haber pasado, aunque el sueño se desvaneció por completo después de algún tiempo y ahora sólo quedaban recuerdos… Y algunas fotografías que demostraban que eso en verdad ocurrió.

Una agría sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras recordaba aquellos momentos vividos junto a él; aquel hombre al que amó, aquél hombre al que seguía amando.

»—¿Quién te hizo esto? —Una inmensa rabia había reflejado en su rostro aquella vez. Estaba furioso con quien sea que hubiera dañado a SU Nathaniel —. ¿Fue tu padre?

Nathaniel permanecía con el rostro agachado y la mano izquierda hecha un puño mientras su brazo derecho era sujetado por Castiel. Estaba a punto de llorar y no estaba seguro si era por tristeza, por impotencia o por rabia… Rabia que sentía hacia sí mismo al no ser capaz de tenerle suficiente confianza a su pareja para hablarle de esas heridas ni mucho menos del responsable de éstas, aunque eso último era obvio.

—Fue tu padre —repitió Castiel, afirmando en esa ocasión. Estaba seguro de que ese tipo había sido el responsable de dañar a su novio. Nathaniel hizo ademán de decir algo, pero los demandantes labios del pelirrojo, que lo abrazaba posesiva y protectoramente, se lo impidieron.

—Castiel… No…

—Vive conmigo.

El silencio se creó, el tiempo se detuvo y el resto del mundo dejó de existir. Sólo eran Castiel y Nathaniel mirándose fijamente a los ojos. Los ojos grises del pelirrojo prácticamente rogaban que su oferta fuera aceptada, en verdad amaba a Nathaniel… No quería que nadie le hiciera daño y quería estar junto a él para poder protegerlo. El delegado mantenía una suerte de expresión neutral, sólo en sus ojos se reflejaba un pequeño atisbo de sorpresa y de duda que ocultaba con éxito. Su mente dudaba mientras su corazón estaba listo para abrazar a su pareja con fuerza, como si ese fuera el primer abrazo después de años sin verse.

—Yo… —titubeó Nathaniel.

La alegría de Castiel fue un efecto inmediato del asentimiento de su pareja; aceptaba su oferta, aceptaba vivir con él, ¡vivirían juntos! Nathaniel no recordaba haberlo visto tan feliz nunca.

»Se llevó una mano al rostro. La felicidad que sintió en ese momento sólo era comparable con la tristeza que sintió cuando todo acabó y, quizá, con la amargura que estaba sintiendo al recordar.

Se incorporó con dificultad, álbum de fotos bajo el brazo. Camino hacia el garaje de esa vieja casa… Se notaba que no había sido habitada en varios años, pese a tener un dueño que se rehusaba a ceder la propiedad aunque fuera vendiéndola; después de todo, ese lugar le traía muchos recuerdos dolorosos, pero también había sido el lugar donde había vivido demasiadas alegrías.

Sus piernas flaquearon cuando se encontró frente a un objeto grande que estaba cubierto por una manta blanca. Tuvo que armarse de valor para retirar la manta y ver, una vez más, aquella batería ya deteriorada por los años sin uso. Un nuevo recuerdo de su juventud al lado de él invadió su mente y sacó lágrimas a su corazón roto y sin arreglo alguno.

»—¿Ahora tocarás la batería? —Había preguntado Nathaniel al ver a su pareja frente a una nueva batería, se sorprendió al recibir una respuesta negativa.

—Tu padre ya no puede impedirte hacer lo que te gusta —. Se sorprendió más cuando las baquetas fueron arrojadas hacia él; casi se le caen, pero logró atraparlas y, tras unos instantes en los que intentó asimilar lo que ocurrió, sonrió agradecido.

Así algo nuevo y hermoso comenzó para ambos. Disfrutarían lo que más aman junto a quién más aman, nada podía ser mejor que eso. Pero tan sólo cinco años fue lo que duró ese sueño…

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Había preguntado Castiel, con el ceño fruncido y los puños cerrados. Lágrimas de ira y tristeza luchaban por escapar de sus ojos.

—Lo siento, Castiel —. Nathaniel se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse. Castiel no lo podía creer, ¡Nathaniel se iba!

Confundido y herido, no pudo hacer más que observar como el hombre que amaba se alejaba de su lado. Y ahora, casi cinco años después se arrepentía de no haber intentado detenerlo; pero sabía que ya no tenía caso arrepentirse, ya no tenía caso intentar luchar, aunque aun así una parte de él conservaba la esperanza de que Nathaniel volviera, eso era lo que deseaba más que nada.

Fin.


End file.
